galaxipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Power Levels
Among the many species are varying levels of power, from the smallest and harmless bacteria (some can be quite vicious however) to the super-evolved imperials who control their own multiverses. These power levels apply to all objects including computers and artifacts. A new system has been proposed in addition to this one as a measure to improve this one due to the increasing number of power levels that have been seen and this new addition is known as power orders which are basically, groups of power levels to make handling them and managing them much easier. The empire sizes listed on this page are typical of those in a galaxy about the same size as the milky way, has a similar evolution speed and a similar specie density. The empire sizes for classes outside the milky way are usual sizes for that class within this universe, ones outside this universe being the sizes within the Kupo Cluster and so on as you get to larger structures as you proceed down. System Origins Many systems have been proposed and used to categorise these many power levels among the aliens until, we came upon, a system put forward by an important IG member which has come to be known as the class system which has been highly successful in the categorisation of the power levels which the other systems fell short of. Birth Class This class is currently the lowest class and generally consists of species on planets that are overall only just starting to evolve and thus, such a low level of development is justified somewhat however, species that stay at this level of development after the inferior classes have begun to develop are seen as quite primitive. These species also, tend to be the most common species of all with a majority of the species in the universe being part of the birth class rather than, managing to evolve further into higher classes although, they're easy prey for higher classes such as the inferior-class which tend to co-inhabit the same planets as them. Examples: *Earth Bacteria *Human Computers Inferior Class This class is the next one up from the Birth Class and is generally species that have achieved sentience however, still haven't attained their true potential and may have many inefficiencies holding them back from further evolution such as ethics in the case of the humans as well, as social stigma within their own specie. Also, these species are the ones who are most likely to exhibit naivety among them including creating theories that deviate greatly from the concept of sources. Despite these species being higher up in the development than, the lower Birth class, a large number of races in the alien community tend to look down upon these species due to their own inability to evolve further which they're certainly capable of if they overcome these relatively minor obstacles stopping them from doing so. Here's a list of species that are currently part of this class: *Humans *Dolphins *Great Ants A list of species that were previously in this class but, are now extinct: *Dinosaurs Normal Class This class are species who have overcome limitations and obstacles holding them back from evolution and possess what would be seen to the humans as supernatural powers (eg. telepathy, pyrokinesis, etc.) while having a significantly higher processing power, semi-mortality (no death from old age, in this case), resistent to fatal wounds in many cases unlike the previous class and free from social stigma which previous classes may suffer. Species in this class tend to have dominancy over their home planets unlike the lower classes which may be sharing the planet with many other species while not gaining proper control over the planet itself. Minor Aliens The minor aliens are beings who have evolved beyond their limitations, usually transcending the limitations that nature has imposed upon them who are significantly more powerful in comparison to the previous class and these species will normally have some sort of knowledge about the existence of sources. As calculated by the nature theory, it is possible for a specie to ascend to this class naturally however, without artificial modifications, it would take a time that exceeds the current age of the universe and thus, is not a practical method to evolve to this class. These beings are able to survive in space for an extended period of time without any spacesuits or other equipment and are virtually immortal in many case although, still are technically semi-mortal in the case of their total destruction however, this takes significant levels of energy as they can usually cope just fine in many cases. Beings in this class are also, capable of using the Bioscan although, in a rather limited range. An example of a minor alien specie would be the Martians. Alien Class For information on Aliens in general as opposed to the class, please read the Aliens article. These are aliens who have evolved far beyond the minor aliens who next to them look pretty uncivilised due to their high level of development and have mostly eradicated most negative emotions within their specie. The nature theory has calculated that it's virtually impossible for a specie to evolve to the alien class via natural means. These species will usually control their home solar system and have a tendency of invading planets to expand their empires who are usually unable to fend off the sheer power of these forces except, in the cases when they are in a similar class to the invaders which is a rather rare occurence when it comes to the invasions as aliens tend to gain detailed information on their targets to avoid targetting high level foes as this is far less efficient. Like the minor aliens, they are capable of using bioscan however, they are capable of using it over a much larger range such as a significant portion of a planet. Some of these species would be: *Cats *Dogs *Lunarians System Lords These species have evolved further than, the alien class and usually reign over many solar systems although, there are some exceptions to this general trend that has been observed within this class by our observation teams which is currently being analysed by the researchers. They will usually engage in much more massive trade with other civilisations when it comes to buying and selling objects such as planets which lower classes are much more hesitant to do. Alpha Class The empires of these species are usually always absolutely massive and tends to include a large portion of a galaxy's arm. The Alpha class is highly powerful like most class ascensions however, they do have a number of new effects such as a massive presence which can be felt although, it can be hidden in cases when they wish to go undercover as it would normally blow their cover. These beings are usually capable of destroying and creating dwarf planets (as the humans call it..) individually without the help of actual technology which leads them to be much more highly feared by the lower classes who lack such abilities. Beta Class These species tend to have empires that are far larger than, the alpha class where they tend to control an entire arm of a galaxy and possibly an even greater portion of a galaxy. These beings can also, individually deal significant damage to objects the size of the Earth's moon without the use of any technology of any form. Additionally, they also tend to have pets who are also capable of dealing a lot of damage as they can destroy massive asteroids with ease although, they aren't seen on the actual frontlines too often when it comes to actual wars and combat between species of this class which is an uncommon occurence in itself as aliens tend to go for weaker opponents which lets them harvest planets much more efficiently without wasting huge attack forces in subduing a powerful opponent. Gamma Class Beings in this class tend to control a significant portion of a galaxy and the IG Members would fall under this class normally except, for the higher ranking ones. These beings are capable of individually destroying objects the size of the Earth's moon without the assistance of technology. Additionally, these species tend to have pets capable of dealing significantly more damage than, the pets belonging to the Beta Class species and may actually be seen on the frontlines against some species when an invasion is happening or possibly even a war with them being capable of destroying dwarf planets. Other Classes There are classes which are much further up the chain of development than, these previous ones however. A list of these being: *Galactic Governors / Reality Warper - These beings can warp reality around them to a certain extent and may control entire galaxies which are also, capable of destroying planets however, they don't usually make use of this power too often as it wastes perfectly good planets. Their pets can destroy objects the size of the Earth's moon with ease. Due to their ability to warp reality to a certain extent, lower beings tend to be amazed when they do it especially, beings in even lower classes. *Omega Class - These beings tend to have authority over an intergalactic space and include the council members from the IG itself. They have much greater influence over reality than, the previous class and thus, can perform feats that appear impossible to them even with their powers over reality. *Continuum Class - The beings that rule over time and space (not both, one of them except in really rare circumstances with some really high-end ones) tend to fall under this class and thus, tend to be part of the "management team" for an entire universe. High-end ones are also, capable of rewriting many laws of nature except ones governing continuums while the normal ones can rewrite laws pertaining to the continuum they rule over. *Demi-Universe Class - This class is kinda like a "co-owner" of a universe when used within the actual universes and not too common outside of this role. The high-end beings in this class are capable of creating sandbox barriers with some effort however, they can do it without the use of Azanite. They are usually capable of completely rewriting the laws of nature including ones that affect continuums. *Universe Class - The personification of a universe will always fall under this class along with beings with a similar level of power. This class is basically, beings who wield a power level equivalent to that of an entire universe and tend to be very rare within the actual universes. Members of this class also, tend to own their own universe. Like the class below, they can create sandbox barriers without the use of Azanite however, the beings in this class can do it with the utmost ease. Examples of universe-class beings would be the low-end members of the Kupo Clan aka the newest ones and Yog who is the personification of this universe. *Dimension Manipulator - Dimension Eaters aka beings who devour universes will usually fall under this class except, in the rare cases where they have evolved even further than this. Beings in this class usually have a limited power to manipulate causality. An example of a dimension manipulator specie are the Kupobears and the Excalibur is a dimension manipulator class weapon. *Dimension Lord - These beings rule over a large group of universes known as a universe cluster. The name of this class partially suggests this however, it mostly implies that they have less power than, they actually have (as the lord part suggests nobility status in a single dimension) Beings in this class have much greater power to manipulate causality. An example of this would be King Kupo who leads the Kupo Clan. *Dimension Dukes - Some of these beings are really powerful beings ruling over universe clusters although, many of them tend to cluster around the dimensional royals. *Dimensional Royals - These beings tend to assist dimensional monarchs in the running of their superclusters and tend to be sent as their representatives quite frequently. *Dimensional Monarch - These beings control superclusters of universe clusters in the Multiverse and usually have authority over the dimension lords although, they don't usually exercise this power. *Imperials - The Imperials also, known as the Imperial Class are beings that tend to rule over entire multiverses and are able to distort concepts. *Eternals - The Eternals also, known as the Eternal Class is a class above the imperials which we have a lack of information about.